


牢笼01

by orphan_account



Category: Auto World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

凹凸世界同人文，All格瑞，神TM原作向，硬核ABO，R18。所有章节修改整合过。看文之前请先看设定和预警。

设定：  
1，原作背景，主要角色都是原作人设。格瑞是Omega；嘉嘉，金，凯莉，雷狮海盗团四个人，以及安迷修，都是Alpha。（顺便科普一下，女性Alpha也是有可以让别人怀孕的器官的）  
2，硬核ABO：Alpha对Omega的掠夺就跟现实世界中动物们弱肉强食一样。本能和欲望是胜过思考和理智的。“ABO性别划分不是一种进化，而是退化” 。人性和文明的退化，让人的行为更偏向动物。在这个世界观下，我文中的角色们大多都是“三观不正，节操全无”，但格瑞不是这样，他一开始就拥有“高度文明”的思维。所以，本文充斥着各种恶性开车。除此之外，这是一个去征服本性或是被本性征服的故事。  
3，具有强大元力的Omega或者Alpha也可以在一定程度上抑制自身的气味，这种操作需要集中一定的精力。但是，元力只能抑制气味从而达到不引响他人的效果，元力并不可以抑制或缓解自身的发情症状。ABO的其他具体设定会在相关章节前标注。  
4，如果接受了这种丧病的设定并准备看文，请和我达成互相尊重的约定：表达的内容和方式是我的选择自由，对于你将看到的东西，接受与否则是你的选择自由。求同存异，世界和平。但是如果能找到志同道合的朋友，或者就写文方面互相交流的朋友，我也会非常开心。

 ====================================

01 

预警：自渎描写，文风露骨

本章无CP，勉强算金瑞。

====================================

格瑞是Omega。

但他本人没把这当回事。毕竟他当初看到自己的体检报告上性别那一栏，白纸黑字写着Omega时，连表情都没变一下。

不为别的，格瑞只是单纯地认为，情况可控，而已。

果然，查出性别没多久，他就学会了用元力来吧自己的气味隐藏得一干二净。再来，相信科学的他一直以来都有好好地使用着抑制剂，从未发过情。就算到了凹凸大赛，格瑞也只是保险起见加大了抑制剂的用量，也就是花点积分而已——对于排行第二的参赛者来说，积分能解决的事都不是事。

格瑞从未想象过自己会有控制不住地发情那一天。直到再次遇到金。

说起来，金从以前开始就是一个特别的存在。

格瑞是可以称之为美好的回忆寥寥无几，这些仅有的美好，都与金有关。金就像个小太阳一样，有他在，格瑞觉得自己仿佛也不再身处黑暗。在离开了登格鲁星之后，格瑞时常想起金。有时候，格瑞闭上眼睛躺在床上，脑海中便会浮现出在阳光下更耀眼的柔软蓬松地金发，和清澈地蓝色眼睛。在格瑞的记忆里，金总是冲着自己笑，开心地喊着自己的名字。每每想到这里，格瑞便会睁开眼睛，盯着阴暗的天花板，强行终止回忆。

凹凸大赛是一个战场，在战争中怀念过去总是于事无益的。

那天，以为这辈子都无法再见了的人凭空就出现在了凹凸大赛的大厅里。而且偏偏出现在那个自大的神经病嘉德罗斯来找茬的间隙。

多年不见，在自己的想象里出现了无数次的人就站在这里，格瑞的内心世界已经天翻地覆，但他清楚，在凹凸大赛这场混战里排行第二的自己就是一个活靶子，离金越远越好。

所以他连个招呼都没打。

话虽如此，他还是没办法不去注意那个人。就算隔着相当一段距离，格瑞也能明显地感受到金不自觉地散发出来的Alpha气味。

…那个笨蛋，都不会收敛一点么。格瑞心里暗道。

谁知金丝毫没顾及到格瑞的一番苦心，还隔着一段距离就挥着手跟他打招呼，蹦上前跟格瑞勾肩搭臂，兴奋地说个不停。

扑面而来的Alpha气息让格瑞惶恐。格瑞不敢和那双回忆中的蓝色眼睛对视，他尽量面无表情地注视前方，但金的脸靠的很近，格瑞都能感受的他的呼吸。金的身体也紧贴着他，虽然隔着层层衣物，格瑞感觉得到金的体温，也感觉到自己在金Alpha的气息里呼吸变得困难——这是第一次格瑞的身体有了身为Omega的异样的感觉。

他当即把人推开。

格瑞只觉得自己体温在升高，有点无法集中精力去抑制自己的气味了——虽然从未有过先例，格瑞也隐约知道这是发情的前兆。他环视四周，大厅里的人少说也有一半以上是Alpha。那是格瑞第一次感觉到，Alpha的气息原来是如此具有的压迫感和攻击性的东西。

没有选择，格瑞落荒而逃，全然没有注意到刚刚和他打了一架的嘉德罗斯在不远处意味深长地盯着他。

已经靠着抑制剂渡过了每一个发情期的格瑞，在这个时刻，对自己的性别有了新的认知。

回到房间，一把关上了门，再不受元力抑制的Omega的气味顿时充满了整个房间。大量元力被消耗，再加上不停涌向身体的陌生地感觉，格瑞背靠着门只觉得全身止不住地发软。

从在大厅感觉不适开始，格瑞就死死夹紧了后穴——他知道，发情时自体润滑产生液体含有高浓度的信息素，如果暴露在空气中会快速地传播来吸引Alpha。一路上自体润滑分泌液被牢牢锁在后穴里，积攒了一路的温热黏液，在臀部肌肉松懈的一刹那，倾泻而出。

淫水瞬间在格瑞的股间泛滥，大腿内侧也湿了一大片，就连从未被开发过的后穴都在隐隐作痒。格瑞那张不带表情的脸一刹那涨红，额头布满了细汗，紫色的眼眸早已涣散。

后穴在不停的一张一合，体液从穴口不断涌出，潺潺地顺着腿流下来。格瑞靠着门一边喘着气一边无力地下滑，就着湿透的，一片冰凉的裤子，坐了下来。

前方的肉茎不知什么时候也完全挺立了。

格瑞确确实实地意识到了自己正在发情，对着自己的发小，对着自己唯一的朋友，不知廉耻地发情！只是朋友之间普通的亲昵，居然让自己这般失态。要是金知道了自己仅仅是跟他贴近了说了几句话后穴就止不住的淌水，会用什么样的眼神来看自己？

想到这里，巨大的羞耻感涌了上来，格瑞顿时感觉脸像着了火一样烫，后穴却不由自主地收缩着分泌出更多的汁水，像是要榨干里面的东西一样。

可是里面只有一片空虚。

不同于坦然接受自身性别的Omega们，格瑞觉得此时此刻的自己无比的龌蹉，他不自觉地皱了眉头，就算这房间里没有第二个人，他也极其厌恶自己像动物一样不受控制地分泌着淫水以求交欢。

随着后穴不知疲倦的收缩，格瑞感到前方的肉茎也随之开始胀得刺痛。那东西直直地挺立起来，顶在裤裆处难受地摩擦着，顶端开始溢出爱液，渐渐浸透了一层层衣物 。

格瑞难以忍受地闭上眼睛，脑海中却好死不死得又浮现出金的脸。如此一来，血液上涌让格瑞的脸更烫了，他退缩般地睁开眼，但眼前像往常一样阴暗沉闷的房间已经拉不回他的神智。

未知的东西总是让人退缩害怕又让人忍不住地探索，格瑞自暴自弃般地拉开了裤链，扯下自己的底裤，把手伸向那已经硬得一颤一颤的肉茎。

肿胀了好一会儿的地方被生疏地握住，叫嚣着的欲望像是稍稍缓和了，转而变成酥麻的感觉一阵阵地袭来，但是格瑞似乎更难受了，腹部像是有一团越烧越旺的火，整个肉茎又硬又烫，铃口涌出爱液潺潺地流满了他的指间。  
格瑞就这么不温不火地握着，眩晕的头脑发不出一点有用的指示来自己好受一点。缺氧的格瑞无意识地张着嘴喘气，生理上的欲求让那双紫色的眼睛也蒙上了一层水雾，他本能地握紧, 试探性地套弄起来。

发起情来的动物做什么都是无师自通，就这么来回几下，腹部的那股热流伴着酥麻感一下一下地扩散到全身。这种陌生又奇异的感觉敲打着格瑞的神经，他不由地闭上了眼，干涩地喉咙里溢出的呻吟声都在发抖。

初次发情，要泄不泄的每一秒都是煎熬，格瑞不知羞耻地取悦着自己，不知过了多久，那根可怜的阴茎终于颤抖着喷射出白浊，措不及防地全数溅在他自己的脸上。

那张原本白皙地脸被情欲染得透红，发带下的银色的发丝被汗水浸地湿透了贴在脸颊，一双眼睛失了神，后穴的淫水已经在宽松的裤子兜了一滩。

射过的肉茎还硬着，随着身体紧接而来的痉挛，一下一下地抖动着把里面剩下的精液一缕一缕地射出来。筋疲力尽，格瑞背抵着门，在地上瘫坐了好一会儿。汗液，淫水，精液，格瑞从头到脚都被浸湿了。

等他慢慢回过神来，脸上凉凉的触感让他下意识地用手背去擦，结果擦了满手的黏糊，格瑞这才意识到自己的脸上还挂着手淫射出的精液，才意识到自己做了一件多么不堪的事。羞耻心顿时无限放大，格瑞慌忙地两手并用想把这些白浊统统擦掉——好像他只要擦掉这些就可以当这整件事没有发生过，他就还是那个冷静自制的格瑞。

但是这个量，根本擦不干净。

一些白浊已经顺着下巴地滑落下来，一些还停留在眼角和嘴角，慌乱中的格瑞不但没有擦掉任何，反而就着满手的粘稠一下把精液糊进了眼睛。

像失去发条的玩具，格瑞垂下双手，一双因为黏了精液而半睁着的眼睛，无神的注视着前方，一片灰暗。

…这就是Omega吗？


	2. 牢笼02

02

预警：暴力

本章剧情为主，无车，有涉及帕佩cp

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝=================  
“格瑞先生，没有Alpha的信息素，Omega发情期不会结束。再好的抑制剂也会有副作用，我们不建议长期使用，建议您顺其自然…”

“知道了。”格瑞打断尽职尽责的为他讲解的红发呆毛医生，有些不耐烦 “请给我抑制剂。” 

格瑞从来不是个没有耐心的人，这些话每次来医院都得听一遍，他也习惯了听那位呆毛医生叨念完毕然后面不改色的要抑制剂，只是今天，莫名的烦躁让他只想办完事走人。

“像往常一样的量？”呆毛作为签约医生负责这位格瑞先生也有几年了，这句话本就可问可不问，但是签约医生该问什么该解释说明什么都是医院政策里规定的，每次也就多此一举地问一句。

医院的规定总是有一定道理的。格瑞说：“不，请加大P类的剂量” “再给我一些R类抑制剂”

格瑞长期依赖的P类抑制剂，也就是预防类，根据发情周期常规服用，副作用较小。R类抑制剂，也就是应急类，用于强制终止发情，只能注射，副作用极大。格瑞也是没想到他也有开口要应急抑制剂（R类）这一天。

“什么？”呆毛医生本来已经转过身准备从柜子里拿药了，听到意料之外的回答有些没反应过来地扭头看着格瑞，头上的呆毛卷成了一个问号一晃一晃的。

“你发过情了？！”呆毛一下蹦回她的坐位，瞪大眼睛盯着格瑞面无表情的脸，意识到自己有些激动了，又向后坐了坐，故作冷静地咳了两声 “…我是说，一直以来都是一样的量，突然加大剂量…你也从来没主动问我要过R类的…”这么说着，呆毛快速想象了一下这冰山发情时的样子。

“是的，我这些天确实感觉身体不适。”格瑞冷冷地回答，好像谈论之事自己无关： “我在紧急情况下用了你六个月前给我的R类抑制剂。”

虽然格瑞大概是忘了，可是呆毛医生记得清楚。那是她正式上岗的第一天，这位刚做完体检和她签了约的Omega格瑞先生用冷的可以杀死人的眼神看着她，一字一句地说跟她说不需要R类抑制剂。她吓得冷汗直冒，心一横把眼睛一闭，直把那包好的一盒R类抑制剂往这冰山手里塞，嘴里不停得叨念着“这是规定这是规定，被发现了我没给你的话我会被炒鱿鱼的，求求你先拿着回家了扔了就好谢谢谢谢…”

现在呆毛医生心里有种莫名其名的得意感。老娘当时让你拿着你还不乐意，不是老娘尽职尽责，你早就爬着过来见我了。

当然，表面上还得严肃点，该知会病人得事项也要知会。“格瑞先生，R类抑制剂的保质期是一个月。如你所知，过期了使用也不是没效果，只是副作用远远大于保质期内的药剂。”呆毛内心有那么一点点的幸灾乐祸，慢悠悠地说：“过期越久，副作用越大，目前为止还没有任何超过保质期三个月使用后的案例，所以具体会是怎么样我们还不清楚。”

……

一番折腾之后，格瑞黑着脸拎着一袋子包装得严严实实的抑制剂走回自己的住所。他尤其不想在这种时候和谁“不期而遇”，特意选择了绕路从那片猛兽横行鲜有人迹的黑森林穿过去。对格瑞来说，这条路无疑才是最安全的。这黑森林里只有夜晚没有白天，从踏进森林那一刻黑暗便把格瑞吞没在阴影里。这森林让格瑞感到莫名的舒心，眼睛适应黑暗之后，还能看到被月色摇动的树影。

行到丛林深处，格瑞意外的感受到了前方骚动着的Alpha气息，他停住了脚。上次发情的经历让他开始谨慎这方面的事。

虽然能清楚地感受到Alpha气息，但身体确出奇地冷静。先前还有些紧张的格瑞这才意识到，没有反应才是常态，自己失控也就那么一次。

格瑞默默叹了一口气。果然上次发情给他自己造成了心理阴影。

难道自己只对金有反应吗？格瑞敢不往下想。

格瑞继续前行，为了避免不必要的麻烦，他选择了从旁边绕过去。离气味的来源越来越近，格瑞隐隐听到带着情欲的喘息声和肉体交合的撞击声。

在事发地点，雷狮海盗团的帕洛斯和佩利如火如荼的一场性事正趋近尾声（此处有番外）——在A多O少的凹凸大赛中，两个Alpha相互发泄性欲是很正常的事。

雷师和卡米尔就在不远处，面不改色地在佩利的浪叫声中休息，在佩利的浪叫声结束时过来和他们会合继续行程。显然是习惯了这两只随时随地的来一发。

“哟～老大，卡米尔”完事的佩利丝毫不在意自己现在一副被“凌辱”后的模样，跟这两人打招呼。雷师和卡米尔虽然习惯了，但看到这样的佩利还是有点尴尬地别开了眼，尤其是卡米尔，已经不自觉的红了脸。帕洛斯叹了一口气，默默的把地上的衣服捡起来扔在佩利身上。

“那个…” 卡米尔转移话题“你们知不知道这丛林里还有别人？”

“知道啊～！“佩利突然想到什么似的地坐起来：“刚刚我就知道有一只小老鼠从那边过去了，还是一只Omega呢！”

佩利吸吸鼻子，双眼放光，道：“这个气味，绝对是货真价实的Omega错不了！”

你是狗么佩利…三人在心里默默地说。全员都能感觉到有人经过，全员都是Alpha，但只有佩利闻到了这人是Omega。

“老大！你还没有玩过Omega呢～卡米尔也没玩过～”佩利兴奋地喋喋不休“我们四个Alpha都没肏过Omega啊！老大，我现在就过去把…“

雷师的脸黑了一层。堂堂雷师海盗团，四个Alpha，都是没碰过Omega的处A,说出去多少都有些尴尬。

卡米尔细心地捕捉到了他大哥的脸色，打断了佩利的话：“我们雷师海盗团可是有原则的：看到好处就要抢，看到弱鸡就要踩，看到机会就要上。”卡米尔幽幽地看向雷师：“大哥，你认为眼前这是一个机会么？”

……

这不是头一次格瑞被人盯上。排名靠前又独来独往的，在这凹凸大赛里难免会成为有些人眼中行走的积分包。这场比赛本就是强者横扫战场，弱者躲在暗处伺机而动的地方。而伺机而动的最佳对象莫过于格瑞和银爵了。前不久银爵失踪，大赛中就有传闻他是被一群不知名的人抓住机会陷害除掉了，自那以后，众多机会主义者显然是得到了鼓舞，纷纷把箭头指向了格瑞。

隔三差五的麻烦事格瑞也渐渐习惯了。大多数时候只是一记烈斩的问题，但格瑞毕竟没有同伴，也有几次陷入了不利局面，最终也都得以脱身 。

但现下情况好像比以往都要糟。

佩利的战斗方式相当直接暴力，一招招带着爆破的攻击疯狂袭来，格瑞也是刚好躲过而已。 正当格瑞集中精力找到了反击的最佳时机时，右手腕突然僵硬，不出半秒，冰凉的触感已经铐上了手腕——他竟然完全没有注意到身后的卡米尔。

双手被铐上的瞬间，格瑞的元力骤然丧失，烈斩也随之消散。格瑞花了半秒才反应过来状况，佩利就是在这时猛地上前一记强力地回旋踢，带着爆破，准确无误地击中格瑞的双膝。

“抓到你了～小～老～鼠～”

格瑞只听见自己膝盖碎裂的声音，紧接着就失去支撑直直地跪倒在地。

这帮人确实危险。格瑞正真意识到这一点时，已经是跪在地上的姿态了，双膝血肉模糊，双手被禁锢在身后，手腕上赫然一副特制的封锁元力技能的手铐 。

这一次，真的危险了。


End file.
